


may the gods be with us

by leevee



Category: Kagerou Project, Kamichama Karin
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Kamichama Karin AU, Reincarnation, Romance, Self-Thought
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro percaya bahwa ini semua adalah efek reinkarnasi--atau semacam reinkarnasi, kalau mau jujur. Tapi perasaan ini terasa menyenangkan untuk dipertahankan.</p><p>(trials on same-seiyuu-crossover, because Mai Nakahara is the seiyuu for Hanazono Karin and Tateyama Ayano)</p>
            </blockquote>





	may the gods be with us

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project owned by Jin  
> Kamichama Karin owned by Koge Donbo  
> A crossover alternate universe by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Awalnya, Kisaragi Shintaro berpikir semuanya hanya kebetulan. Musim semi akan segera dimulai, ia akan kembali mengendap dalam kamar untuk menjauhi para serangga, dan melawan keluarga Karasuma jika diperlukan--semoga ia tidak cepat mati.

Lalu kemudian Tateyama Ayano menunjukkan cincin pemberian ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal, dan masalah mulai datang menghampiri.

* * *

Kadang melihat betapa bodohnya anak itu, Shintaro menyesal untuk membantunya bersekolah di SMP-nya sekarang. Sungguh suatu kesalahan.

Namun wajah Ayano saat tersenyum sangatlah imut, dan dia akan membuatkannya kudapan super lezat bersama adiknya, Himeka, untuk dinikmati sambil belajar. Tentu saja, sebagai anak laki-laki yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, ia tidak bisa menolak hal yang demikian.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, Ayano belum terlalu mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri. Shintaro memang bisa melihat bahwa kekuatan yang dipinjamnya dari Athena itu sangat besar dan memiliki begitu banyak potensi, namun apa gunanya jika tidak bisa digunakan? Andaikan kekuatan tersebut bisa dia gunakan, mungkin keluarga Karasuma akan semakin cepat kalah dan menyerah untuk terus melawannya.

... walaupun Ayah pasti akan melarangnya.

* * *

Sekalipun yang saat ini berdansa dengan Ayano adalah Karasuma Kirika, Ayano masih terlihat cantik dalam balutan kostum Shintaro.

Apalagi dengan nyala api yang terrefleksi di wajahnya yang manis.

Shintaro hanya bisa berharap.

* * *

Manusia bernama Michiru itu menyebalkan.

Jangan ambil Ayano darinya, atau nyawanya akan melayang.

Tak peduli siapa pun dia.

* * *

Setiap kali Ayano membuat Shintaro kesal, laki-laki dengan IQ 168 itu berharap bahwa mereka sebenarnya tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Namun setiap kali pingsan, dia selalu berdoa pada Apollo agar usianya bisa diperpanjang walau hanya sehari, asal bisa membahagiakan gadis itu.

* * *

_Cinta benar-benar merepotkan,_ pikir Shintaro sambil jatuh terlelap di panggung drama.

Namun semua teks drama yang dikatakannya memang benar--ia bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan Ayano.

* * *

 

Sungguh, Shintaro menyesal karena menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Ayano melalui ciuman itu.

Bukankah hati Ayano ... tidak ditujukan baginya?

Ah, cinta. Membunuhnya perlahan-lahan dengan manis.

* * *

Mencapai titik ketika cinta benar-benar memutuskan untuk membunuh Shintaro, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pada kenyataan. "Apa yang kukatakan di drama itu ... semuanya benar."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Ayano berteriak di telinganya keras-keras. Ah, ada raut khawatir di wajahnya--walaupun bukan itu ekspresi yang paling ia suka, namun setidaknya itu menunjukkan bahwa Ayano masih memikirkan Shintaro. Dia setidaknya pernah melintas di pikiran gadis itu.

Tidak apa-apa.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti putri. Putri yang selalu berjuang keras apa pun yang terjadi. Aku menyukaimu."

Ayano menangis. He-hei, jangan menangis, Tuan Putri yang jelita. Jangan sekarang saat Shintaro ingin membekukan senyumanmu.

Kegelapan menelan kesadarannya secara perlahan, masih dalam balutan Apollo. Masih dalam pelukan Ayano yang mengenakan baju pengantin warna putih yang sangat indah--yah, terima kasih, Karasuma Kirio.

_Terima kasih untuk semua karunia indah dalam hidup singkatku--andai kita bisa menikah sekali lagi.)_

 


End file.
